Aoife's Accident
by pinksparticlealienspy
Summary: when aoife doesn't turn up to work, jamie and dixie find out that she has had an accident, what will happen to Aoife... Please Review! xxx
1. Chapter 1

**Aoife is the best FEMALE character in casualty so far! (Lenny, Jeff and Charlie are the best men) So, here is a little story about her! Thanks if you read it Dudes! xxx**

Aoife O'Reilly knocked her alarm clock off her bedside table and fell back asleep. Five minutes later, her phone rang, waking her once again.

She sighed and pressed the ignore button on her mobile and went back to sleep. It was probably only Robyn again anyway.

Meanwhile, at Robyn Miller's house, Robyn was sitting at the breakfast table with her phone in her hand. Jamie and her were having a texting argument over whether Aoife would be late or not.

Then again, Aoife was always late for everything.

Robyn had tried to call her so that she would win the bet (twenty pounds at stake!) but so far it had only gone to answer phone.

'Oh well, it was worth a shot.' Robyn thought as she got up and walked out of her house and down the road to the bus station.

As she got off the bus, she met Jamie Collier down by the corner shop buying a bar of chocolate. No surprises there either. "I guess you owe me twenty quid then." Jamie told her, laughing slightly.

Robyn gave him a dirty look before saying "She could still turn up or already be at the ED." Robyn doubted this, but she did not have twenty pounds spare at this moment in time.

"Get real." Jamie told her "But, I suppose that we could get going and see if she is there."

Robyn smiled and playfully shoved him, "Come on then!" She told him walking down the road without him. Jamie shook his head and followed her to the hospital.

At the ED,

"Are they here yet?" Zoe asked Charlie who just happened to be passing the reception desk.

"Who's supposed to be here?" He asked her.

"Jamie, Robyn and Aoife. None of them have turned up for work yet."

"Not surprised by that, Aoife is always late, but have you tried to call Robyn or Jamie? I mean, they could be stuck in traffic or ill."

"Good point Charlie." Zoe told him before running over to Noel to ask him to make a phone call.

Charlie was relieved that she was gone. Now he could go and do his job, wasn't that what Zoe actually paid him to do.

Anyway, as he was walking away, he was met by a very out of breath and rosy cheeked Robyn and Jamie. "Where on earth have you two been?" He asked them.

"Doesn't matter, all that we need to know is whether Aoife is here yet?" Jamie asked him. Charlie shook his head and walked off into a cubicle to tend to a patient.

So, Robyn and Jamie walked to their lockers and changed into their overalls for work. They then walked out of the room and came face to face with none other than a very angry, and I mean very, very, very angry Zoe Hanna.

Jamie gave her a nervous smile and Robyn looked down at her feet.

"You two, my office now!" Zoe shouted, and then she looked around. "Where's Aoife got to?"

"Well how should we know, she wouldn't answer her phone." Robyn told her as she and Jamie walked into Zoe's office for a lecture about being late.

Back at Aoife's house,

Aoife finally woke up and rubbed her head sleepily. Then, she looked where her alarm clock would usually be. 'Oh yeah.' She thought as she picked it up off the floor.

"Shit! I'm three whole hours late!" She said, jumping out of her bed and pulling off her old pyjamas. She hurriedly got dressed and then she grabbed her phone off her bedside table.

Ooooops, there were twenty six miss calls from Jamie and Robyn and another four from Noel. Ok, she was going to get slaughtered.

Aoife ran down the landing and to the top of the stair case and jumped down the top three steps.

Then, she lost her footing and slipped down the stairs, screaming. Aoife tried to put her arms out in front of her, but her wrist snapped against the wall and she carried on falling.

Aoife hit her head hard on the corner of the wall, before hitting the tiled floor beneath her. She was unconscious before she hit the floor, in a pool of her own blood.

Back at the ED, Zoe was pacing up and down in her office 'Surely Aoife couldn't have an excuse for missing half of the day.' She thought bitterly.

At least Fletch was on holiday, so she didn't have him muttering down her ear for the whole day. Charlie walked into the room then.

"So, where's Aoife, she's missed four hours of work?" He asked her, he was slightly worried about her too as he was Aoife's mentor whilst Fletch was away.

When Zoe didn't answer him, Charlie sighed and left the room.

Meanwhile, Jamie was on his break, so he had decided to go and talk to his uncle Jeff at the ambulance bay.

"Hey!" Jamie said, going to stand next to his uncle. Jeff smiled and took a sip of his coffee. "Jeff, do you think something's wrong with Aoife?" He asked

Jeff looked Jamie in the eyes and replied with "James son, I really don't know." Jamie nodded and looked up to see Dixie walking towards them.

"Ah hello Jamie, is Aoife here yet? 'Cause she was meant to be helping me and Jeff on any calls that we had today." Jamie shook his head and looked down at his feet.

"Oh, well Jeffrey dear we've got a shout, it's at number sixty four Ribbonbrooke Road." Dixie told Jeff, jumping into the passenger seat of an ambulance.

"Mind if I tag along?" Jamie asked Jeff, partly because it was next door to number sixty six where Aoife lived. "Not at all, come on." Jeff said, opening the back of the ambulance for Jamie to jump in.

Jeff then got into the driver's seat and they drove off.

In the ambulance,

"So, Dix what have we got?" Jeff asked Dixie.

"Fight between dad and his drunken son, dad then collapsed and his daughter called for an ambulance." She explained.

Within five minutes, they had arrived and Jeff and Dixie ran around to the back of the ambulance to grab their first aid kits and a stretcher.

They ran up to the house only to be greeted by a seven or eight year old girl with long blonde hair and big blue eyes. "Hello princess, where's your daddy then?" Jeff asked her kindly.

"Through here." She told him leading Jeff and Dixie into the kitchen where a boy who was about sixteen years old and drunk was sitting looking rather dazed at the table. Their dad was on the floor, struggling to breathe and clutching his chest.

Meanwhile, Jamie had run up the path to house number sixty six, where he knocked on the front door. No one answered it. He knocked again but got the same response.

So, Jamie called Aoife and heard a faint ringing from inside the house. He thought that it was strange because Aoife always had her phone with her, unless she was still asleep.

But then he wouldn't be able to hear it, would he? Anyway, Jamie walked away and ran into the house next door to help with the collapsed man and his son.

Jeff was tending to some of the man's wounds, so Jamie pulled Dixie over to talk. "Dixie, well Aoife lives next door and she didn't answer the door when I knocked it." He told her.

"Well, she could have got to the ED by now or be out with a mate like Robyn did that time." She replied.

"But I called her phone and I could hear it ringing inside. Plus, we all know that Aoife would rather die than go anywhere without her mobile."

"Fine, we'll check it out." Dixie told her, finally giving up trying to be reasonable with Jamie's mad ideas.

Jamie smiled and they helped Jeff to get the patient- Nicholas into the ambulance.

Jeff was confused when Dixie and Jamie then headed up to the house next door instead of getting back into the ambulance.

"Oi! Guys, what are you up to now!" He shouted after them.

"Just get the kids into the ambulance!" Dixie shouted back to him as she carried on walking up to the other house. Jeff just shrugged and did what he was told to do by his boss.

So he loaded Mason and Jody into the ambulance with their dad, still no last name had been given for him.

Dixie ran up to the door and knocked it but no one answered, so she called Jeff over, who seemed pleased that he didn't have to stick around with a drunk teenager and a scared little girl.

"Jeff, can you get this door open for us?" Dixie asked him. 'Ok, whatever I was expecting, it wasn't to boot open a door.' Jeff thought.

So, Jeff booted it open.

All of their eyes went wide when they saw what had happened in there. Aoife was lying, lifeless at the bottom of the stair case on a hard stone floor.

"Jamie dear, could you call for another ambulance now please." Dixie said, her voice shaking a little bit.

Jamie ran off, unable to get the terrible image of Aoife out of his head. But, he called for another ambulance and he and Dixie sent Jeff of in the other one with Nicholas, Mason and Jody.

Six minutes exactly passed until the other ambulance got there and two paramedics jumped out of it and loaded Aoife onto a stretcher and put a breathing mask on her.

In the ambulance on the way to Holby, nothing happened. No one spoke, no one moved. They were al worried.

**Hoped that you liked it! Second ever Aoife story put on this website, but this is first one that is by me! Please no flames! Please Read and review it, I don't bite much. HONEST!**

**Poppy. xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Right, so I don't own Casualty, or any of the characters in it. ****. So, here is chapter number… wait for it… nope, still not got it… OH YEAH, it's dun, dun, dun… CHAPTER TWOIO! (What? it's like MARIO!)**

_**TCO3937927asMtARiAABS3638GlD AOr16**_

They finally arrived at the hospital.

Jamie and Dixie slowly climbed out, whilst the two paramedics wheeled Aoife's bed into the hospital.

The doors of Holby City ED banged open and the two paramedics took Aoife into the hospital.

"This is Aoife O'Reilly, age twenty. She has had a fall down the stairs, hit her head and lost a lot of blood. Unconscious throughout, GCS was thirteen, now eleven, BP is one hundred and ten over ninety." Said the male paramedic.

Zoe put her hand over her mouth and just stared as the young student nurse was taken through to resuss.

Robyn cried, resting her head on Jamie's shoulder.

Charlie and Ash ran through to help with Aoife, seeing as no one else would.

Lloyd and Linda let Jamie and Robyn have the rest of the day off and Zoe didn't even protest against it. She just stood there, rooted to the spot.

"Zoe, come on." Tess said to her colleague, who just stayed where she was, frozen.

"I was so angry at her and it turns out that she needs our help." Zoe cried out, tears pouring down her cheeks.

Meanwhile, in Resuss.

"Right, have you all got a bit?" Asked one of the paramedics.

"3, 2, 1." And they lifted Aoife, who was surprisingly light, onto the hospital bed.

"OK, so we need to do a CT scan now." Charlie told Ash, who walked out of the room to go and speak to the neuro surgeons.

Suddenly, the machines that Aoife was hooked up to, started beeping wildly.

Charlie stuck his head around the door and shouted "A LITTLE HELP IN HERE PLEASE!"

Almost at once, Sam and Tom had run into the room. "She's having a fit." Tom informed them with information that was already clear to them.

The two doctors and one nurse pulled her into position to try and get her to stop. Then, she just stopped.

"Right, she's not breathing, we need to shock her." Sam said.

A few seconds later, they had set it up.

"Right, one, two, three, Shocking." Sam said as Tom brought the two pads down onto Aoife's chest. Charlie shook his head.

"Again, one, two, three, Shocking." Sam said again and Tom bought the pads back down onto Aoife's skin.

Still no response.

"Right, one more time. One, two three, Shocking!" Sam said, a little louder this time.

Tom bought the pads down onto Aoife's chest and her body jumped. "We've got a pulse." Charlie told the doctors, relieved.

Sam jumped up and hugged Tom tightly.

"OK, we need to stop the bleeding, quickly." Charlie told them as the two lovers broke apart.

Back in reception,

"Ah ha! I've found Aoife O'Reilly's file." Noel said.

"No, I found it." Said Louise.

"You're just a big Spoil Sport." Noel told her.

Tess, I've found Aoife's file!" Noel told Tess. Tess took it off him and started to read it.

Tess looked at the different pages. Linda came up behind her and helped Tess to find the right bits.

"There you go, medical history. There's a…" Linda stopped when she saw how many times Aoife had been admitted into different hospitals.

"Right, I'll take it from here, thanks Linda." Tess told her, taking the file with her into Zoe's now empty office.

The next bit is load of Aoife's injuries from her file, so sorry if it's a bit (or a lot) PANTS.

Twelve year old Aoife O'Reilly fell off the kitchen roof, had three broken ribs, a broken wrist, cracked head. She stayed in hospital for eight days.

Aoife O'Reilly, aged six, fell down the stairs at home. She sustained a spinal injury and had to have a wheelchair and attend physio for nine months afterwards.

Aoife O'Reilly, aged seventeen, has multiple stab wounds to her stomach, in attentive care for three days.

Aoife O'Reilly, only nine years old, got hit by a speeding car. In a coma for fourteen days with internal bleeds and a broken arm.

Fifteen year old Aoife O'Reilly got into a fight at school and got mild concussion and three broken fingers.

Aoife O'Reilly, aged four fell down a hill and broke her collar bone, fibulas and ruptured her spleen.

Tess couldn't read any more of it, how could this happy, carefree girl have done this much damage to her body and still be fine.

So, Tess put the file down, on Zoe's desk and left the room. She walked to resuss to find Charlie, Ash and Aoife.

Little did she know that those injuries meant a lot more than Tess thought…

**In last night's episode, Robyn said something about Jamie and Aoife not tidying, so maybe they all share a house? Please can someone give me some ideas for this story, because I'm stuck. Anywayzium, thanks for reading chappy two dudez! Fletch is in the next chapter to any Fletch lovers out there!**

**Poppy. X xx x xx x xx x xx x xx x (I think that you get the picture now!) **** Happy Easter for Today! :D :p :b :q :d :0 **** :o :O :l :s Have fun eating chocolate!**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Sorry I took so long to update_****. Hello People! This one is chapter three to anyone who couldn't work that out. Anyways, thaankz to Gillian Kearney Fan, Ordinarycasgirl, slowdylan, VampireGem4444 and Hummingbird (hummingbird your ideas are cool) for your EPICALLY AMAZINGLY BRILLIANTLY SPECTACULAR Reviews! Please enjoy this chapter! So Rock on sistaz! xxx As requested by slowdylan, Tom and Sam ARE together in this story, so thank them, not me for that part.**

**NOTE: I don't own Casualty or any of the characters in it because if I did, Aoife would have more storylines based around her.**

Tess walked as fast as she could through the bare hospital corridors on her way to resuss.

She just had to get there to see if Aoife was alright. She would do anything to see that.

"Charlie! Charlie!" Tess yelled as she ran into resuss. "Tess, what is it?" Charlie asked her, slightly worried about Tess and why she was shouting his name so loudly that the whole hospital could probably hear it.

Tess ran up to him and flung her arms around his neck, bawling her eyes out onto his dark blue, now slightly wet and snotty, shoulder.

When she didn't stop, Charlie too put his arms out to comfort her back. "Tess, what is the matter?" Charlie asked the shaking woman in his arms.

"CHARLIE!" Tom shouted when Aoife's machines started beeping loudly again.

Charlie let go of Tess, who immediately began crying harder again, and ran over to Sam and Tom.

Meanwhile in the reception, Noel and Big Mac were having an argument, nothing unusual going on there then!

Suddenly, the main doors banged open and Fletch ran in, grinning broadly and carrying loads of shopping bags.

Noel and Big Mac just looked at him, sad expressions on their faces. Fletch's smile faded and was soon replaced by a confused looking face.

"Hey guys, what's up with you?" Fletch asked, trying to turn the whole thing into one big joke.

Noel looked at Big Mac.

Big Mac looked at Noel.

Fletch looked at them both, and worry was just starting to show on his face. "Guys? What is it, what don't I know?" He asked them, cautiously with fear in his voice.

"Why don't you just go down to resuss Fletch." Big Mac offered, trying hard not to be the one that tells the poor man.

"Why, what has happened now?" Fletch asked, not really wanting to know the answer to his questions any more.

"Um, Charlie will tell you?" Noel told him, in a weak voice that meant that he so obviously didn't know whether it was true or not.

Fletch dropped his shopping bags and ran, as fast as he could, down the corridors, accidently knocking over a few people as he went.

When he found resuss, he banged through the doors at full speed, sweat pouring down his face and tears in his eyes.

Then he saw the body on the bed.

His heart almost skipped a beat, his eyes went wide. Then, he couldn't breathe.

"FLETCH!" Tess yelled all of her senses coming back to life, as she ran over to him and laid a hand on his shoulder, leading him over to a spare bed to sit down.

"Now take nice deep breaths." Instructed Tess, as Fletch panicked for Aoife.

"Come on, you can do this Fletch!" Tess told him as his breathing began to go slower and more normal again. "Go on, keep breathing nice and slowly. In and out, in and out." She said.

Fletch stopped after about two minutes of doing 'in and out' breathing, as Tess called it.

"Come on Fletch, you only had a panic attack." Tess told him, as she went to sit next to him on the bed.

Fletch looked at her, all of the sparkle and happiness was gone from his eyes, from his whole face. Tess hated to see him in such a sad state.

"Wh .. what happ … happened?" Fletch just managed to get out in between tears, so that he could ask about his mentee.

"Aoife just took a little stumble down the stairs, she'll be right as rain in a few days!" Tess told him, trying to be optimistic in front of the clearly petrified, younger man..

Fletch defiantly didn't believe her, but he didn't correct her either as he so wanted that to be true as well.

More tears started to fall from his eyes. "Oh come here!" Tess said, reaching out and hugging him.

Tom wolf whistled in the background and Tess turned around and gave him a dirty look.

Sam laughed at his face.

"Uh hum!" Charlie said, clearing his throat. Tom and Sam looked at each other and laughed before walking over to Charlie with their heads hung.

Ok, so they only hung their heads so that no one saw that they were laughing, but don't tell Charlie that part!

Fletch smiled weakly and then, he too jumped off the bed and walked over to the senior charge nurse, un fallen tears still in his eyes.

"Ok, we've done all that we can for now. We just have to wait for the results of the CT scan to come back." he told them all, his voice grave.

"You mean, she could still die?" Fletch asked, worry once again rising up in his voice.

"Hey, no one is going to die in here as long as we do our absolute best." Charlie reassured him, but Fletch obviously wasn't fooled, Charlie had just given him the same speech that they sometimes used on their patient's families.

"Oh, Charlie, could I speak to you for a moment please?" Tess asked Charlie, looking at him seriously.

Charlie nodded at her and then he said to Sam and Tom, "Right, you two watch her now."

Then to Fletch, "And you go and get changed mr, or you can't help us."

And with that, Fletch ran off to his locker to get changed and Tom and Sam silently walked over to Aoife.

Meanwhile, outside the room,

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?" Charlie asked Tess.

"Aoife." She replied.

**I love easter, because it's just a bad excuse to eat loads of CHOCOLATE AND SWEETS! :D Anyway, Hummingbird, I like your ideas and will maybe use them in later chapters! CHARLIE AND TESS ARE NOT TOGETHER IN THIS STORY! J**

**Poppy. xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**HIYA GUYS! Ok, so I know that you will all hate me now for not updating for so long, but here is chapter four, so I AM REALLY SORRY PEEPS. L**

**NOTE: I do not down casualty because if I did, I would not have made aoife leave. It was a completely PANTS decision dudes.**

"What about Aoife?" Charlie asked Tess, confused at why she had just dragged him out of resuss.

"Her file, there's something not quite right about her." Tess told him.

"What is it? What's in her file that we don't know about?" He asked her, worry slowly rising up in his normally calm and steady voice.

"Have you seen the amount of injures and accidents she's had. I mean how many twelve year old girls have you known to fall of their own kitchen roof?" Tess replied.

Charlie cocked his head. "What do you mean?"

"It is in her file as well as a load of other things, such as how she got stabbed when she was seventeen."

Charlie's eyes widened.

"That really happened; she said nothing about it in her notes or forms to get in here." He said.

"Well, how many people do you know that would tell a man, who they don't know properly yet about the time when they were stabbed three years ago." Tess challenged

"Fair point, but we needed to know all about this, what if someone who had suffered the same thing had come in and Aoife had treated them? What if she had had a breakdown or something?" Charlie asked Tess, still worried for the poor girl's health more than anything else.

Tess just sighed at him. "I don't know, you work it out." She told him, walking off down the corridor to get the file back from Zoe's office where she'd left it.

Charlie too just sighed and pushed the wooden door to go into resuss.

Then, Ash came down the corridor.

"Ah, Charlie! I've got Aoife O'Reilly's head CT scans." He told Charlie, walking into resuss himself with the CT.

Charlie followed him in and took a good look at the CT.

"Well, it shows a slight hairline fracture over there." Sam pointed out.

"Well spotted Dr Nicholls." Ash told Sam, smiling up at her. "But, that is not our real worry."

"No, it isn't." Charlie carried on. "There is quite a large abnormal swelling on the brain."

"Hopefully though, it's just blood." Ash finished off fo r him.

"You are really creepy when you do that." Commented Tom and Sam laughed.

"Anyway." Charlie said, quickly changing the subject to stop the two lovers from getting too heated up. "How is the patient?"

Charlie walked over to Aoife's bed and looked at her.

Suddenly, her eyes snapped open and the machines around her started to beep wildly again.

"Quick!" Charlie yelled at the others.

Ash grabbed a breathing mask and put it over Aoife's mouth and nose, watching the heart rate monitor as he did so.

"Right, Aoife can you hear me?" Sam asked her.

Aoife just carried on looking at her, pain and sadness filling her light hazel eyes.

"Squeeze my hand if you can hear me." Sam told her, as she took their patient's hand gently.

Sam felt a very light grip on her strong hands. She looked down, slowly to see Aoife smiling ever so slightly.

Then, Sam was pushed out of the way as the monitors scattered around her started to go crazy.

Sam only caught a few of the words like 'not breathing' and 'oxygen' and 'vitals are low', before she blacked out herself.

"SAM!" Tom shouted, looking at him beautiful girlfriend lying splayed across the cold, hard floor.

But, he couldn't leave his post or Aoife could die and it would all be his fault.

From then, everything happened in a kind of blur for everyone (especially sam!).

SIX HOURS LATER:

Sam woke up in a strange room, the walls were white as was the ceiling and the bed in which she was lying in.

Then it hit her, she was in a room in the hospital.

Just then, the curtain around her bed opened and Tom walked in. When he saw her awake, he dropped the flowers, box of chocolates and card and ran up to her for a hug.

Sam laughed and looked at Tom.

"How long have I been here?" She asked him, worrying that she had let someone or other down.

"Don't worry, nothing bad has happened in the six hours that you were unconscious. Charlie thinks it was because of the stress." Tom told her.

"Well, that answered my next question!" Sam laughed as she bent over and kissed him on the forehead.

Then, they looked at each other and knew exactly what they wanted.

Tom bought his lips crashing down on Sam's, their tongues touching in a gross manner (something I'll never fully understand).

When they finally pulled away, they were literally gasping for air!

"Hang on, how's Aoife?" Sam asked Tom, feeling bad for only just remembering about her.

"Oh, she's .. urm … fine, I suppose for now." He told Sam, who really wasn't buying any of it.

"So, what is wrong with her now?" she asked.

"Well, she still hasn't woken up since last time. Ash doesn't think that she will." Tom replied.

"What, you mean, she'll just die!" Sam almost screamed at him.

"I suppose."

**Thank you for reading and sorry that it's a little bit short, but my laptop is meant to be confiscated so, I was sort of writing this in private. Anyway, I'll try and update REALLY SOON this time so ****_don't worry be happy for the lord your God is with you_****. Anyway, hope that you liked it and reviews are very welcome indeed. Oh yeah, and if anyone wants another character to be mentioned more, then just ask ME! J**

**Poppy. Xxx**

**P S: I know that my love scenes are awful, it's just I might need to wait a year or two for some experience in the kissing department!**


End file.
